Different Vampires in Louisiana
by kathsasuke
Summary: She saw her in her dreams, informed her in the upcoming war. Being a high priestess and being a guardian? what will she choose.. Will she leave St Vladimir again? Read and find out what will Rose do.. pretty please.. Crossover of House of night
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters in House of Night, Vampire Academy and True Blood

But I did edited a bit of the story so I hope you will like it.. =]

I know I was dreaming as I saw the view of different flowers. I seemed to be at a huge garden, and then I noticed someone looking at the flowers a few meters away from me.

From a far I know that she is a beautiful lady judging from the long creamy silk dress.

Then she turns around and I noticed who she is as I frowned.

"Now what do you need from me Nyx?" Roey said

"My daughter I know you are still angry that I have fused Zoey's soul in you, but you are needed to go someplace again." She said in the sweetest voice

Roey frowned more as a chair appeared in her backed and she sits in it, "I can't possibly help you in it Nyx. I have already two roles in my life one as Zoey Redbird, and the other as Rose Hathaway."

Nyx began walking to her and sits beside her, "I'm sorry my daughter but if you don't go a war is going to start."

This made Roey looked surprised and looked seriously at her, "What war? The war already begun, that fuck up Kalona just escapes with Nefret when they tried to kill us and they get to overpower the high council." She said but looked at Nyx who shooks her head.

"Or is it a war on the strigoi? When I healed Dimitri he said that other strigoi are planning war but aren't sure if it is the right thing to make a move, this year." She added

"No child. It isn't about the strigoi or Kalona." She said

Roey looked seriously at her, "So tell me what war you are talking about?"

Nyx smiled, "I can't tell all of it, but I am going to guide you to the place where the war is about to begin."

Roey stood up, "What! You mean it's already starting?" she shouted

Nyx shook her head, "Not yet my child but they are planning to and that people is going to get that person as a sacrifice to start the war."

Roey flicks her finger and a cola in can appear as she opened it and started to drink as she sits beside Nyx while looking seriously at her, which made her smiled.

"Judging by your face my child you already seems to agree on what I am about to asked you."

She stops drinking and replied, "Well technically yes, I don't want another war Nyx. I don't want any more bloodshed."

"I know my child but in this request you are also in danger."

Roey cocked a brow as she looked at Nyx, "What do you mean?"

"This is a war of the humans and vampires my child."

"WHAT! When? We haven't started any war even the strigoi has not moved to that risky part!" she retorted

Nyx holds her shoulder, "My child, have you watch in any news for a while?"

Roey chuckled as she scratches her head, "Sorry about that Nyx but I haven't got time on watching because of high priestess stuff and guardian stuff."

"Then you don't know anything about the other vampires that let them know themselves in the human world."

Roey widens eyed, "You are fucking kidding me right?"

Nyx laughed at Rose words, "No I am not my child, this is what I'm going to advice you go to Louisiana and head to Bon Temps."

"Why do I need to go there if their already known to the world?" she asked

"You will meet someone that is important to them my child." She replied as she began to disappear.

Roey rolled her eyes, "Now she leaves me with the entire puzzle to connect."

She woke up after her meeting with Nyx, she scratches her head, "How am I going to explain this to them." She sighed.

She then went to Kirova's room...

Kirova looked at her a bit surprised in her presence, "Is there a problem Redaway? Do you need to go back to Tulsa?"

Roey shook her head, "I need to go to Louisiana, Kirova." She said with seriousness

This made Kirova looked at her, "Is something going to happen in there?"

Roey shook her head, "I also don't know Kirova, Nyx just said to go there because someone in there is important to the person that I need to protect."

"And here I thought you as a high priestess should be the one to be protected."

"I am important Kirova, but she said I need to go there because a war is about to start there." Roey said as she picked a can of cola and seated in the chair near Kirova's desk.

"What are you going to tell them? I'm sure princess Vasilisa will be worried and also Guardian Hathaway, and let's not forget your other family in Tulsa, Roey."

Roey sighed, "I know, but I'm sure granma will understand, and also the others in Tulsa."

Kirova looked at her with a quirk brow and a sly smirked.

"Okay, okay not all Heath would be hysterical, Stark would be okay with it, but I'm sure he'll be worried if the person he was oath to protect is going alone." she sighed again, "Good thing Erik isn't my boyfriend or else he will persuade me not to go."

Kirova chuckled hearing Roey's complaints, "But that's not the problem Roey."

This made Roey laughed, "You know it's still hard for me to believe that I'm two persons now as you guys combined my name of Zoey and Rose."

"Well what can I say Roey even if your two persons, you are still Rose to us and Zoey to them."

Rose smiled, "When Nyx infused Zoey's soul in me I never thought that I would also feel what she feel in her past life. As I looked at myself now I see me as Rose and Zoey as well, I still have my dark brown eyes but I have her black hair, and this." she said touching her blue crescent shape tattoo that extends into her cheeks going to her neck down through her shoulder, Kirova can't see the other marks but she could noticed some marks across her chest and palms.

(I'm sure there's also some marks in the back) she thought.

Roey chuckled, "Yes there is also some in back and also in the waist."

Kirova laughed, "I forgot you could read minds Roey, all I'm going to say Roey to make you at ease for now is... You are still the Rose we know and Zoey that they know and loved."

Roey smiled, "Thanks Kirova."

"But it also means you have two responsibilities one as a guardian and the other as a high priestess."

Roey pouts hearing it, "Yeah, I know. You don't need to tell me that. But the problem is telling her my situation."

Kirova chuckled, "Well-- you should explain to your mother why you're going to Louisiana."

"I know.. I'm sure she won't agree like Adrian, Dimitri and Lissa."

"It seems there is more problem on people here than the other side Roey."

Roey waved her hand in a lazy way, "You said it right." she then looked at Kirova, "What do you think will mom say?"

"I'm sure she'll be arguing with you, but she'll agree eventually. But your problem is Dimitri. He is after all another of your imprint, your boyfriend number one." She said with a teasing toned

Roey glared at Kirova as she laughed, "You sound like Aphrodite now. I'll deal with him, could you call them so we could talk about this matter?"

Kirova nodded, "I'm sure your hungry why not eat breakfast then come back in a few hours. While I'll excuse you guys in your lessons so we could discuss it."

Roey grinned, "Thanks Kirova, I'll be heading to the cafeteria after I finish my calls to the others in Tulsa." She said as she stood up.

Kirova chuckled, "Good luck on dealing with your other two imprints."

Roey sighed, "I know Kirova. I hope they won't go shouting on me in the phone." She said as she headed out the room.

Kirova looked at the clock, "Now to call the others and to arrange a plane for tomorrow morning."

Roey was walking around the garden of the academy as she dials Aphrodite's number, she then seated at the bench and watch the clouds as her mobile began to ring.

After the third ring Aphrodite picked-up...

"Zoey-- I already know... What you're going to say." Aphrodite said her voice a bit off

Roey quirk a brow as she listened to her voice, "Please don't tell me Dite—That your---"

"Oh so you already know. Yeah it isn't the right time but I'll call you later. Why not call Stevie Rae instead, they still haven't know about—Ahh!" Aphrodite said with a moan

Roey rolled her eyes, "Dite—I'll call you later to talk to the others, have fun." She teased as she dropped the call.

(Darius couldn't really take his hand of Aphrodite now that he is oath to protect her. Now let see what Stevie Rae is doing.) she thought as she dialled her number.

"Zoey?" Stevie Rae answered with a yawn.

"I need to tell you something, is it okay now? Or are you busy with Rephaim?" she teased

"Oh please Zoey, we aren't that sensual you know." She replied

"Tell that to Aphrodite..."

"Why? Did you call her?" Stevie Rae asked in an excited toned which Roey imagined that she wants details on what she heard.

"Well yeah, and I just heard her moan!" she shouted

Stevie Rae laughed loudly waking Rephaim who looked at her, "It's Zoey, Rephaim."

"Oh, is there a problem in Montana?" he asked

"I'm not sure." Stevie Rae said to him as she went backed to the phone

"Zoey, now tell me about the moan." She chuckled

"Stevie—I don't want to tell you about Aphrodite's sexual life, but it seems Darius can't get enough of her."

"Woah! The hag of hell got one serious boyfriend and warrior." She replied in amazement.

"Stevie, I didn't call to discuss about her." She said now in serious tone.

Stevie Rae then becomes serious as Roey toned changed, "Is there a problem in Montana? I mean you as Rose?" she asked now full of concerned

"Stevie we don't really have a problem, but Nyx showed up in my dreams today."

"What! Why? Is Kalona going to attacked now, or is he still on hiding?" she now shouted panic is shown on her voiced.

"Stevie? What is Zoey telling you?" Rephaim asked

"Zoey I'll put you on speaker, Rephaim is also concerned about you." She said as she heard Roey agreed to her.

"Can you guys hear me now?" she asked

"Yes Roey." Rephaim said

Roey chuckled, "You're the only one who called me that in there. I'm still not use to it."

"Well especially us, we're still not use on your attitude sometimes you're our Zoey sometimes your Rose." She reasoned

Roey giggled, "Well you could say I'm combined."

"Could I ask why you called? You wouldn't called if it is not important usually you just texted us." Rephaim asked in concerned

"Yeah, what do you mean Nyx showed in your dream?" Stevie Rae asked

"Is the goddess talking about father attacking us?" Rephaim asked

"Not really guys." She replied

"But then why did she show up?" Stevie Rae retorted

"She wants me to go protect someone." Roey said with a sighed

"Judging on your sigh it's not in Tulsa or Montana?"

She chuckled, "You know me too well Stevie."

"So where did she want you to go?" Rephaim asked

"Louisiana." She said in a low tone

"WHAT!" Stevie Rae shouted on the other end good thing it's on speaker.

"Why are you going that far priestess?" Rephaim asked

"Well Nyx said that there is going to be a war, and I need to go to Louisiana, she also said to go to a town called Bon Temps because I'll meet someone important there, that will lead me to the person that I need to protect." She said

"BullPoppie! Why can't she just say the real place instead going there?" Stevie Rae said a bit of anger in her tone.

Roey laughed, "Now you're becoming like me Stevie, but I also don't know why she said that."

"But a war?" Rephaim asked that he cannot believe there will be another war.

"She asked me if I have watched the news for a while. Did you guys know of other vampires that have showed themselves now?"

"Well I can't watch tv in here were underground and I'm also busy being a red priestess so I don't have time on watching news. Well what about you Rephaim?" Stevie Rae asked looking at him.

"I have heard something in the news in these past few months of vampires integrating themselves in the human society." He said

"What! Really?" Stevie and Roey asked

"Yeah, I heard something about synthetic blood that Japan made which made the vampires not rely on human blood anymore." He replied

"Ewwwww—synthetic blood?" Roey said

"Yeah ewwww.." Stevie Rae seconds

"I heard its called tru blood." he added.

"Does this mean that the war connects to the vampires that has mingle with the humans?" Stevie asked

"Nyx was saying that it is a war of the humans and vampires."

"You mean those vampires not us?" she added

"Yep them. Nyx said some group is going to sacrifice the one I'm going to protect."

"That is also a vampire?" Rephaim asked

"I think so.. Maybe a centuries old vampire, judging for the fact that if he or she is killed, a war will start." Roey said as she began playing with her shoes.

"Zoey.. Did they already know about this?" Stevie Rae asked in concern.

"Well I was about to tell them, but Aphrodite is having her leisure time so maybe later." Roey said with a giggle as the two laughed in the other side.

"Oh! Rephaim how's your body anyway? Are you use to your human body with wings." Roey asked

"Thank you Priestess for changing my appearance but I still use my raven appearance sometimes."

"Yeah Zoey, he said he could fly faster if he's in that form." Stevie Rae added.

"I see, and Stevie.."

"Yep, Bes?"

"Did Kramisha have any prophecies this is coming?"

"Not that I know of." she replied.

"Priestess but I'm concerned." Rephaim then said.

"Concerned on me going alone?" Roey asked

"Yes Zoey, it's dangerous for you to leave alone and what if Kalona visited you in your dreams." Stevie Rae added.

"Don't worry I'll be okay. And I think the one that will be visiting my dreams is Adrian." Roey said with a giggled.

"Oh! the Royal moroi is it?"

"Yep. But Stevie, if Kramisha has any new prophecy tell me okay."

"Do not worry priestess we will tell you immediately." Rephaim replied

"But Zoey are you sure your going alone, I'm sure if Heath and Stark find out about this they'll be in the plane right now and going there in Montana." She teased but was really half serious.

"Please tell me your joking." she retorted

"No I'm not Zoey, they are your imprints you know. I mean Heath is your imprint, Stark is your warrior and your imprint."

"I hope that is not going to happen. I think I'll go call Aphrodite so she could stop them from coming here."

"Priestess please also call your grandmother, she will be really worried." Rephaim reminded her.

"Thanks Rephaim, and Stevie--" she said.

"Yes?"

"Call me immediately if something happens, if Kalona attack, if someone is hurt, and please watch over grandma." she said in a sweet tone.

"Don't worry we'll watch over them and tell you the problems if something did happen. I'm also sure that Sister Mary Angela will also protect your grandma, she is after all gifted." she said.

"Thanks Stevie and Rephaim."

"The pleasure is mine priestess." Rephaim said

"Have fun on hearing Aphrodite's sexy voice." Stevie Rae teased as she dropped the call when she heard her groaned.

"Please be careful Roey." she mumured

Rephaim smiled and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, I'm really sure she's not going alone, that Dimitri guy will surely come with her."

"Oh yeah I forgot about her other imprint." Stevie Rae looked at him as she grinned.

"You know, it's really amazing when I thought that Zoey died then found out she is alive I was so happy. Even thought she is also Rose now because of the fusion of their souls. Nyx sure like to complicate things." Stevie Rae added.

"Indeed the goddess decisions are a bit off, but now Roey is strong, she is a fully fledge vampyre and also a guardian to her friend." he replied.

Steve Rae chuckled, "But she shouldn't let anyone even drink, lick, or take her blood or she'll be imprinting again."

Rephaim laughed, "Yes indeed, she has many guys to deal with."

"I wonder why she made Roey have many imprints? She has three imprints. Stark is an imprint too, but he's more like a warrior so it will be more like two."

"Maybe goddess Nyx is doing this for protection, don't you think? She is after all important. She is strong, knowledgable, dependable, but risky, well both Zoey and Rose I think. They will risk even their life to save someone." he replied.

Stevie Rae chuckled, "If Roey hears that she'll go Rose mode and beat you up for saying that her plan is risky."

"I don't want to get beat up with her bad-ass side." Rephaim chuckled.

"But you know Rephaim, when I found out she will be living two lives now, I didn't get angry."

"It is because you are happy that Zoey is alive even if we have to bear the fact that she has two families now and friends." Rephaim said as he wraps his arms in her waist and kiss her forehead.

Stevie Rae smiled as she looked at his blue eyes, "Do you think Heath and Stark will follow her?"

Rephaim chuckled, "I'm betting that their on the plane now, especially if Aphrodite just say the word that Roey is going alone in Louisiana tomorrow."

Stevie Rae giggled, "I'm sure Dimitri will be frowning seeing those two, after all he can't spend time alone with Roey if their in there."

"Good thing I'm only imprinted with you." he replied in a seductive voice as he's blue eyes met hers as he kiss her passionately while sliding his tongue into her mouth making her moan.

"hmm--mmm.." Stevie Rae said as she wraps her arms around him and kisses backed.

I hope you guys will like this...

Just tried out like all vampire books, except twilight.. lol.. =]

Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters in House of Night, Vampire Academy and True Blood

I'll try posting this second chapter too..

If I don't have any review for a long time, I guess I will stop posting it, but I was having fun when writing it though.

**Previous chapter**

Stevie Rae smiled as she looked at his blue eyes, "Do you think Heath and Stark will follow her?"

Rephaim chuckled, "I'm betting that their on the plane now, especially if Aphrodite just say the word that Roey is going alone in Louisiana tomorrow."

Stevie Rae giggled, "I'm sure Dimitri will be frowning seeing those two, after all he can't spend time alone with Roey if their in there."

"Good thing I'm only imprinted with you." he replied in a seductive voice as he's blue eyes met hers as he kiss her passionately while sliding his tongue into her mouth making her moan.

"hmm--mmm.." Stevie Rae said as she wraps her arms around him and kisses backed.

**On to the chapter...**

Roey then dialled her grand mother's mobile no.

"Roey?" her grandma said.

"Grandma! Oh! I miss you so much." she shouted

Sylvia chuckled, "You just called the other day my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya." she replied

Roey giggled, "Yes grandma. But I still miss hearing your voice and seeing your face."

"I miss you too, now tell me what is bothering you?" she replied

"You really do know me grandma." she giggled, "Grandma I need to go to Louisiana."

"Oh! Is there some kind of guardian thing to do in there?" she asked

"Grandma I also don't know." she said in a low toned.

"What do you mean u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya?" her grandma asked with a worried tone.

"Nyx showed up in my dream today."

"And?"

"She said I need to go there, because I'll meet someone in there that will lead me to the person that I need to protect." she said.

"It seems to be your task as a priestess. Do you know who you're going to protect?"

"All I know grandma that he or she is a vampire."

"A vampire?" Sylvia asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, because Nyx was saying he or she will be a sacrifice, and if I don't stop it from happening a war will start."

"What! A war?"

"Yes grandma, a war of humans and vampires."

"You mean even you fledglings will be on war, my child?" She asked full of concern.

"Not really grandma, only those people who showed themselves to the human society."

"Oh! Those vampires..." she replied

Roey was surprised at what her grandma said, "You know about them grandma?"

"Well yes, it has been a long time vampires showed themselves in the human race. It's because of the invented blood that's why they showed up."

"You mean to say they showed up years ago? Am I not watching tv so much that I don't know?" she said in shocked.

"Well they showed up little by little last year, now their known to the human race, more and more vampires showed up."

"Yeah because of the synthetic blood." she said

"But they are different than your moroi vampires, or fully fledge vampyre , my _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_."

"Grandma have you met one?"

"Not really my child, but I intend not to, some of those vampires are vicious, like a strigoi vampire."

"What! Then why do I need to stop the war!" Roey shouted a bit angry on the other vampires.

"My child, you need to stop the war, if not all vampire species will be targeted especially strong once."

Roey sighed, "Including me..." she murmur

"Yes, including you and all who has connection to those vampires." she said.

"Grandma would you let me go to Louisiana?" she asked

"Of course my dear, but you should also ask your mother, as Rose you need to tell her."

Roey sighed, "I wished you haven't said that, I'm sure she'll be shouting and will not agree on it."

"I'm sure your mother will understand u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya."

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning grandma, I'll call you when I arrived there in Louisiana."

"Yes my child, I love you and be careful." she said

"I love you too grandma." she said as she dropped the call.

She dialled again Aphrodite's number...

"Zoey, sorry to tell you.. But--" she said as she answered the call.

"What! Did something happen?" Roey asked in a worried toned.

"Hold on I'll put you on speaker."

"Sure Aphrodite." she replied as she now heard all of them speaking at once, but can't help but noticed someone or something is definitely missing.

"Guys? Is Heath and Stark there?" she asked a bit nervous in the answer.

"There's the question that we're afraid to hear." Jack said

"ooop--sie..." Shaunee said

"Daisie..." Erin added.

"Sorry Zo-- but that's what Aphrodite was about to tell you." Damien said.

"Tell me what?"

"Zoey, they are heading there, Stark and Heath." Jack added.

"WHATTT!" she shouted

"I told you she'll be angry Darius." Aphrodite said looking at him.

"It's for her protection Aphrodite, she needs her imprints and warrior." Darius replied.

"Darius I don't need protection!" Roey snapped at him.

"There goes the Rose's mode." Shaunee said as she looked at the others.

"Roey. I also agree at Darius decision." Damien said.

"What! I could take care of myself." she said

"We know that Zo- but your reckless just like Rose." Erin said

"Erin is right about that Zo-" Jack said.

"And you'll need your imprints." Aphrodite said.

"And why is that? For what reasons?" she asked

"One is that, if you are in danger Stark and Dimitri will be protecting you. While Heath is for feeding when definitely needed, well all three of them are for feeding." Aphrodite replied

"Dite—I don't need feeding, for one is I could just get in some blood bank, two is if I don't lose any blood I don't need one." She said

"Roey—just let them come with you. You'll need them." Aphrodite said now with serious tone

"Aphrodite?" Darius said looking at his girlfriend.

"Did you see some visions of me with them?" Roey now asked in a serious toned

"Yeah Aphrodite? Having a serious tone scares us." Jack said as he clutches to Damien's arm.

Aphrodite rolls her eyes seeing his scared face, "I'm not sure Roey, but one thing I'm sure of you'll be seeing to many burst of blood."

"Please don't tell me they will be killing humans?" she said

Shaunee laughed, "I'm sure they won't kill humans, unless it flirts with you."

"And have sex with you." Erin added

Roey coughed hearing that, "Hey! No naughty talking!"

Damien laughed, "Well they are half true about it anyway, and your imprints are over protective you know."

"So they are in the plane now and no one can stop them?"

"Yes. No one can stop those two, Priestess." Darius replied

Roey sighed, "Fine, I'll tell Lissa and the others that they will be coming with me in Louisiana."

Aphrodite chuckled, "Glad you accepted the fact you can't stop your imprints."

"Well they are always like that anyway." She replied

"Then what do you--" Shaunee said

"Think you will be doing there?" Erin added

"Nyx was saying something that I will meet someone there that--" she was about to continue but Aphrodite intervened.

"Sookie Stackhouse..." she said

"Huh?"

"Who's Sookie Stackhouse, Aphrodite?" Darius asked

"I saw you meeting her, and introduce you to a vampire." She said

"And here I thought you will only have visions of deaths and tragedies?" Damien said looking at Aphrodite who frowned

"Well that is true." She replied to him

"But that's not really a tragedy." Jack said

"But you will accompany her into some place and blood will burst." She said as silence broke into the room.

"Blood? Who's blood?" Darius asked

"I also don't know. But you should be careful Roey." Aphrodite said with a warning tone

Roey chuckled, "I know how to be careful, and I know how to kill them so don't worry."

"Sometimes it's scary that you go expert mode on killing vampires." Erin said

"Well I was a guardian and I kill strigoi." She replied

"Well yeah, we saw you fought one and we can't believe our eyes. But still we need to be sure your still protected." Darius said

"Yes I know about my duties, anyway so her name is Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes. I'm sure you'll be meeting her when you arrived there." Aphrodite said knowingly.

"Oh! And then there is also the burst of blood?" she asked with a chuckled.

"Yeah. There is also that event." She replied

"I see. I'll be careful. I'll be going to the cafeteria now. I'll call you guys when those two arrived here. I still need to talk to the others and convince Dimitri."

"I'm sure he will definitely come with you Roey." Jack said

"I second to that." Damien said

Roey sighed, "So I'll be having my three imprints in Louisiana. This is so unexpected." She said in irony

Aphrodite laughed, "Well you could still have fun even thought they'll be guarding you 24/7. I meant by routine way, after all Stark can't stay in the sun, and Heath can't be awake 24/7 just like Dimitri."

"You don't need to remind me Aphrodite, I'll call you guys later. Bye..." she said

"Bye Roey--" they said as they drop the call.

Roey sighed as she looked at her mobile, "Now I have two imprints going with me to Louisiana." She sighed heavily again.

**Well that was about it....**

**Read and Review please...**

**I hope some people will like this fic, and I'm planning to continue my other stories after all semester is almost over, I could continue writing again.. *Squeals***

**Thanks so much guys... =]**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters in House of Night, Vampire Academy and True Blood

If I don't have any review for a long time, I guess I will stop posting it, but I was having fun when writing it though.

...

**Previous chapter**

Aphrodite laughed, "Well you could still have fun even thought they'll be guarding you 24/7. I meant by routine way, after all Stark can't stay in the sun, and Heath can't be awake 24/7 just like Dimitri."

"You don't need to remind me Aphrodite, I'll call you guys later. Bye..." she said

"Bye Roey-" they said as they drop the call.

Roey sighed as she looked at her mobile, "Now I have two imprints going with me to Louisiana." She sighed heavily again.

...

**On to the story...**

She then headed to the cafeteria...

She picked a bagel and asked for a blood in packs like in the hospitals and seated at one of the tables as everyone stares at her.

(They never get tired on staring at me, just because I don't feed in the feeder's room. I don't want to have imprints in people I don't even know.) She thought as she then taken a sip of the blood.

Minutes later she saw Lissa and the others coming out of the feeders with Eddie that waited for them, they saw Roey as they headed and seated there.

"How is my beautifu-" Adrian was saying and was about to put his hands in her waist but Dimitri pushed him.

"Don't even start." Dimitri warned as he glared at Adrian while Christian and Eddie laughed and Mia and Lissa giggled.

Christian then putted an arm on Lissa's shoulder, "I heard Kirova's asking for us to go to her room."

"Yeah, I also wondered why she wants to meet us." Eddie thought

"Because- I've ask her." Roey stated as she taken a sip on the blood again and looked at their faces, especially Dimitri's serious face.

"What! Why?" Mia asked a bit shocked and worried on the coming meeting

"What is the meeting about Roza-" Dimitri now said using her Russian name

Roey chuckled knowing Dimtri is serious, "We will talk about it in Kirova's room, Dimka." She said looking seriously at him.

Lissa was now worried and scared that Roey could feel her, "Rose-" she said in a worried tone

"Lissa don't worry so much." She said

"Why won't we worry little dhampir, if guardian Belikov face is like that it meant to be serious." Adrian stated looking at Roey.

Roey scratches her head, "As I said will be talking about this in the headmistress room." She said with a now cold tone and eyes that made them froze except Dimitri.

"Is there a problem in Tulsa?" Dimitri asked as everyone was amaze on his confidence asking Rose straight away.

"No. But it is about Nyx." She replied.

Dimitri sighed, "She kept giving us hard time."

Roey laughed, "I think she really like giving us a hard time."

"So you can't really tell us now what the meeting is about?" Christian asked

"Yes, Pyro I can't." She said as she taken a sip again on the blood as she finished it.

Mia chuckled, "Never thought I'll see you drinking blood, when you were a dhampir you kept saying it taste like cooper."

Roey chuckled as she lean into Mia, "Do you want me to feed from you instead Mia?"

Mia gulped and blushes as she feels Roey nuzzles her neck and she started to heat up but Dimitri putted a hand at Roey's face to face him which make her stopped, "Now Roza-" Dimitri said

Roey chuckled, "I was just teasing Mia." She said straightening again as she looked at them.

Eddie laughed, "Your compulsion is so hard to break if you could make her blush like that."

Mia heaved heavily as she noticed that Roey's power doesn't surround her anymore as her body temperature back to normal, "That was scary." She said

"And erotic..." Christian added which earned a hit in the head by Lissa.

Roey chuckled, "Do you want me to try it to you?" she asked as she noticed Christian turn white.

She laughed as she then taken another bag of blood and taken a sip on it.

"I don't drink in other people or vampires, because just one lick or drink of blood will be another imprint." She said to them.

Eddie grinned, "You already have three imprints."

"Yeah Eddie, and I don't want another one." She said looking at them.

"Can I be your imprint?" Adrian asked with a huge grinned on his face

"No you can't." Dimitri replied instead.

"Yeah, Guardian Belikov is right having a naughty person as an imprint will be really trouble." Lissa said

Christian chuckled, "You'll be in arousal even if Rose is still not beginning in drinking your blood."

"I like to feel that kind of arousal." Adrian replied with a grinned

Mia elbowed him, "If you want to fight Rose's three imprints then go ahead."

This made Adrian looked at Dimitri who is glaring at him as he gulped in nervousness, "I guess maybe if I'm destined to be one I'll be one." He said.

"I think we should go to Headmistress Kirova's office now." Dimitri said as they all finished eating and headed to the office.

Headmistress Kirova's office...

Roey and the others entered and saw her mom and guardian Alto and Petrov in there...

"Guardian Belikov." Alberta and Stan said in a greeting

"Guardian Petrov, Alto and Hathaway." Dimitri replied with a nod.

Kirova looked at Roey, "Well- just as you requested Roey, they are all here." She said

Janine looked at her daughter, "Rose, what did you do this time?"

Roey pouted, "I didn't do anything mom."

"Guardian Hathaway, Rose just informed me that this meeting is about goddess Nyx." Dimitri said as they all looked at him as they seated in the places they feel comfortable.

Roey then crossed her arms as she looked at them, "I will be going to Louisiana." She stated

"What! You my daughter aren't going there alone-" she was about to replied but was stopped by Rose.

"That's why Dimitri will be coming with me." She said looking at her mom seriously.

"But Rose-" Lissa said as Roey looked at her.

"Lissa, I have Dimitri with me, and I can't deny Nyx's orders." She said

"Why! She just kept on giving you hard times, you could just stay here." Adrian shouted a bit angry on Nyx on giving this kind of situation.

"I want to agree with you Rose, but still you two are going to a far place." Alberta said

"Alberta is right about this one." Stan retorted

"Roey already told me why she is needed there if not it will start..." Kirova said which made all of them looked at her.

"What will start?" Janine and Mia said in the same time as the others wonder as well.

"War." Roey said in a cold serious voiced as she looked at their shocked faces.

"What! A war? What kind of war?" Eddie asked

"War of vampires and humans."

"What? Then we will just ignore those humans so we don't go on war." Janine reasoned

"Not the kind of moroi vampires or dhampirs." She replied.

"Then is it the vampyre and fledgling vampyres?" Dimitri asked as he looked at Rose.

"Not them." She replied.

"Little dhampir just tell us what kind of vampires." He said a bit annoyed at Roey for not just stating what vampires.

"It is those vampires who have mingled themselves in the human society." Roey stated as she saw different reactions at them except Alberta, Eddie and Dimitri.

"It seems you three know about those kinds of vampires? Even you Dimka?" Roey asked looking seriously at him.

"I never thought will be getting involved with them." He stated

"Well we are now." Christian retorted.

"So what are those vampires? I never heard of vampires who revealed themselves." Janine said.

"I have heard about them in the news, some American vampire league on the televisions shows a girl name Nan Flanagan." Eddie said.

Roey looked surprised as they know about them than her, "Oh! What is she to the vampires?"

"Well Rose- she just tells the people that vampires are different now from the centuries, and she always says the vampire should also have the rights like a normal human being." Alberta added

"Well that is true. They shouldn't be racist just because we drink blood." Christian and Adrian said.

"Rose if you go to Louisiana, do you even know where to go next?" Lissa asked in a worried tone

"Princess Dragomir is right. Rose I think you should not go there." Her mother stated

Roey pouted but replied, "I already know where to go." As she noticed Dimitri looked at him.

"We're going to Bon Temps, Dimka. We'll be looking for a girl name Sookie Stackhouse." She said

Adrian raised a brow and also Christian, "Why are you looking for this girl name Sookie for?" Christian asked instead of Adrian

"Because she will lead me to the person I needed to protect to stop the war from coming."

"You mean it's still not sure if that person is in Louisiana?" Stan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you are right about that Stan. But I'm still going mom." She said looking at her mom who sighed heavily as she looked at her daughter.

"Do not worry Guardian Hathaway, I'll take care of your daughter." Dimitri said

"With your whole soul and body." Adrian snorted as Dimitri glared at him and Christian laughed.

"Please protect her, she's reckless sometimes." Janine stated

"Mum!" Roey hissed as everyone giggled.

"Well I guess I can't stop you Rose—this is after all your duty as a high priestess." Lissa stated as she hugged her.

"Don't worry Liss, They are coming with me." She said which make Dimitri quirk an eyebrow and looked at her as she grinned.

"Don't tell me?" he said in disbelief as he saw Roey nodded, he smacked a hand in his forehead.

"What? Who's the other coming with you?" Eddie and her mother asked.

"Little dhampirs other imprints." Adrian said making a disgusting sound in the word imprints.

Roey rolled her eyes, "They were already in the plane when I called. Aphrodite told them about me on going Louisiana alone making them have a private flight here. They will be arriving tonight." She said as she walks towards Dimitri and holds his hand. She was a bit relief that no one asked why she wants to stopped the war so much.

"We'll be going to my room now. Please don't disturb us." Roey stated to them.

Dimitri smirked, "Never thought you'll invite me."

Roey rolled her eyes, "I just need some feeding and don't want them to see you in arousal Dimka."

"Rose! We don't want to hear that!" Lissa shouted making Roey grinned as she drags Dimitri into her room.

"Well there goes Rosie..." Christian said looking at Adrian who has a big frown in his face.

"Oh please Adrian. She doesn't want to drink from you, because you'll be one of her imprints which will be really hard because you need to follow and protect her just like her imprints." Christian said

"Well I do like to protect Rose." Adrian said

"But she doesn't want you to protect her." Eddie reasoned.

"I still can't believe Rose's power as a priestess vampyre, her compulsion and also the nuzzle stuff, it's- " Mia said but was stopped.

"We don't want to hear it." Janine stated making the others a sigh of relief.

Mia chuckled, "I thought you guys want to know my experience." She giggled.

...

**TBC...**

**Read and Review please...**

**I hope some people will like this fic, and I'm planning to continue my other stories after all semester is almost over, I could continue writing again.. *Squeals***

**Thanks you so much guys... =]**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, True Blood or House of Night.

Hello guys... Actually this story is on temporary Hiatus...

Because I saw no one is actually reading it, but I saw some alerts in my email so I'm continuing it bit by bit with my other stories.

I hope you guys will like this next chapter.

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_There will be mature rated scene in here... Don't like don't read. Lol.._

_..._

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Little dhampirs other _imprints_." Adrian said making a disgusting sound in the word imprints.

Roey rolled her eyes, "They were already in the plane when I called. Aphrodite told them about me on going Louisiana alone making them have a private flight here. They will be arriving tonight." She said as she walks towards Dimitri and holds his hand. She was a bit relief that no one asked why she wants to stopped the war so much.

"We'll be going to my room now. Please don't disturb us." Roey stated to them.

Dimitri smirked, "Never thought you'll invite me."

Roey rolled her eyes, "I just need some feeding and I don't want them to see you in arousal Dimka."

"Rose! We don't want to hear that!" Lissa shouted making Roey grinned as she drags Dimitri into her room.

"Well there goes Rosie..." Christian said looking at Adrian who has a big frown in his face.

"Oh please Adrian. She doesn't want to drink from you, because you'll be one of her imprints which will be really hard because you need to follow and protect her just like her imprints." Christian said

"Well I do like to protect Rose." Adrian said

"But she doesn't want you to protect her." Eddie reasoned.

"I still can't believe Rose's power as a priestess vampyre, her compulsion and also the nuzzle stuff, it's- " Mia said but was stopped.

"We don't want to hear it." Janine stated making the others a sigh of relief.

Mia chuckled, "I thought you guys want to know my experience." She giggled.

...

_**On to the story...**_

_**Mature Scene Starts Here..**_

Roey's room...

Roey pushed Dimitri in her bed as she was above him while looking at her brown eyes, "Well I need to feed for now." She said with a huge smile.

Dimitri smirked, "Do you need to feed or do you need sex?"

Roey chuckled, "Could I have both." She smiled the Rose way.

Dimitri smiled as he lean up and caress her cheeks slowly bending as he then kiss her softly, while Rose wraps her arms around Dimitri's neck kissing him back. He slid his tongue into hers as his hands moved into her shirt, she kissed him hungrily as her hands wondered in his shirt they stopped and removed their clothes. Dimitri then laid Roey on the bed as he was on top as he kisses her passionately making trail into her neck.

"hmm-mm Dimka..." Roey said in a seductive voice as she looked at him, her hands sliding into his hair.

He began to kiss and nibble her nipples making Roey moan in pleasure and lust, as his hardness began to erect, he looked at Rose lustful eyes who nodded for approval.

"Ahh-hmmm" Rose said as she bit her lip on Dimitri's hardness inside of her.

"Roza-" Dimitri said as he rocked into her, slowly then harder and faster.

"Dim-ka.." Roey said in pleasure and a bit out of breath as they were in their climax, they rested on each other arms as he then felt sharp teeth in his neck as he begin to moan for pleasure and heat in his body.

**End of the matured Scene**

**...**

When Roey was finished feeding from him...

"Dimka-" Roey said

"Yes? Roza?" he asked

"Aren't you angry that I also have sex with them?"

"No. But I am a bit jealous if I smell them with your scent. Why did you asked?"

"Because I feel like I'm cheating on you. Well- I also feel like cheating on them, I don't know maybe because I'm Zoey too, she has feelings for Heath and Stark."

"Well we are like your harem."

Roey chuckled, "Well that's one way on putting it. For the fact all of you fight for me."

"Well you are reckless as Roza- and also the Roey now is much more reckless." He stated making her frowned.

"I think we should arrange our things because tomorrow will be leaving early." She said as Dimitri nodded as he stood up and wears his clothes.

"I'll be seeing you later then, I still have guardian duties."

Roey nodded as she looked at Dimitri going out of her room. She then stood up and gets dress as she went to arrange for her clothes.

...

She finished arranging her things just in time for a late lunch. She then headed to the cafeteria and saw Lissa and Christian in one of the tables. She ordered something and headed there.

"So how was your feeding?" Christian asked

Roey looked at his grinning faced, "Well if your that curious on the effects of my feeding, I'll gladly feed from you." She teased backed

Lissa chuckled, "Hey, no imprinting with your best friend's boyfriend."

"Liss—I don't even want to imprint your pyro." She replied back.

"It's because you don't want to see my naked sexy body." Christian said in glory.

"Oh! Please pyro—When you guys have sex, sometimes Liss can't help but connect to our bond."

This made Lissa blushed and Christian laughed, "Meaning to say is that you already saw me from Lissa's point of view?" he asked as she nodded.

Roey then looked at them seriously, "Pyro-"

"What? I don't want your face looking serious and all, it meant business." Pyro said as Lissa then began to be worried as she emits it to Roey.

"Well—I was going to say to protect Lissa while I'm gone. I still don't know how long I will be away." She stated

Lissa smiled at her best friend, "Don't worry Roey, I'll be okay Christian and the other guardians will be able to protect me."

Roey smiled, "Yes, I don't want to be worried so much with you, but I'll check-up on you in our bond from time to time." She replied as Lissa nodded.

"Don't check on us when you feel something good will be happening." Christian added with a huge grinned on his face.

"Christian!" Lissa hissed as Roey laughed.

"You don't need to worry about that, I don't like watching you slowly get naked in my eyes." She retorted with a teasing smile.

"But you like to see your imprints naked." Christian grinned

Roey chuckled, "Well that is a different story."

"Yeah, yeah." Christian retorted waving his hand in a lazy manner as they change topic.

Roey then looked at them, "I'll be going to Kirova's office."

"Why?" Lissa asked as she looked at her.

"Need a few things, like stake, silver and stuff for vampire protection."

Christian laughed, "Said the one who is also a vampyre." He teased.

Roey chuckled, "I heard they are different from us moroi and vampyre, I think they are just like strigoi." She said

"Strigoi huh? So silver stakes or wooden stakes?" Christian asked

Roey shrugged, "I have no idea which stake, but we will be taking both and some silver things, I heard it's a weakness from other vampires."

"You could always try if you see vampires in there, just chucked a silver ring or something then say, Catch!" Christian said with a grinned

Lissa rolled her eyes in her boyfriend's antics, "Christian I'm sure those vampires are not that stupid to catch a weapon of their weakness."

Roey chuckled, "I totally agree with you with that one Liss—but if ever I do feel in danger, I could just burn them to death." She said in a cold tone

The two shivered, "It's scary when you go to high priestess mode and rose mode combined." Liss said as her shoulder shudder.

Roey giggled, "Sorry about that, but I do have the five elements, I could call them if needed. And I still need to see if they're strong, if not compulsion is the easiest way."

Christian grinned, "Make them kneel in front of you with clothes off, just like Stark did into the guy who tried to hurt you."

Roey laughed, "Well I think about your suggestion. I'll be going now."

...

She then headed to Kirova's office...

Kirova looked at her a bit surprised on coming back again in the room...

"What is it Roey?" she asked

Roey scratches her head a bit embarrassed, "Umm.. Kirova, could I borrow some weapons for vampires."

Kirova chuckled, "You mean other silver stuff?"

"Well yeah. I already have a silver stake, but I also want a wooden stake if needed, I need like 4 each of the one you'll be giving me."

"Four? For each person? You seemed to be really cautious."

Roey chuckled, "It will start a war if I failed Kirova, and I don't want to fail."

"Tell me the reason why you want to stop the war so much?" Kirova asked curious in her answered

"Because it is a human and vampire war, if this happens it will be dangerous for us."

"And also because?" Kirova asked

"If the war starts all vampires including us will be in danger."

"That is certainly true-" she said but Roey intervened and added more to her sentence.

"And they'll be targeting the strong once to kill first." She said looking at her seriously.

Kirova looked surprised, "Which will mean you?" she murmurs as she nodded.

"Does Princess Dragomir know about this?"

Roey shook her head, "I don't want her to know that I will also be in danger if I do failed. But I'll certainly find that person and protect him or her with my life."

"I won't tell them the reasoned why you want to stopped the war so much, but if you did finish this task that Nyx has given you. You will tell them yourself." Kirova said as Roey nodded.

"Well—Then let's get the things that you will be need for vampire protection." She motioned to follow her into the other room.

"BullPoopie!" Roey shouted as she looked at the different kinds of weapons.

"Roey—Language-" Kirova said

"Hey! It's not even a swear word."

"But I do know that you created that word so you could go swearing all you want." She reasoned

Roey pouts but saw a shotgun, "This is nice, could I borrow it?"

Kirova chuckled, "You can't take the guns here, but you could borrow those daggers and knifes."

Roey frowned, "Why not the guns!" she whined

"Well for one thing Dimitri will be pissed with me, and also you are too young to handle a gun."

"But! It's for my protection, and I'm 18 now I'm an adult." She whined more.

"You can't and that is final."

Roey pouted but obeyed Kirova as she went to get 2 daggers and 2 knives and swiftly stole a pistol gun and silver bullets. "I guess this is it." She said as they began to talk on the weaknesses of the vampires that they know, some are myths but still Roey needed more information than she could if they are vicious just like grandma Sylvia told her.

...

They then were back at the office as they noticed the time...

"Woah! It's already 7pm.. Time sure fly..." Roey said as Kirova chuckled

"We have been discussing about vampires and your experience with the other beings in almost 4 hours." Kirova said as they heard a knock on the door.

"Kirova. Someone from the gate is here and wants to see you." They heard the guard from the gate said

"Let him or her in." She said as the door opened and Roey was surprised as two guys appeared, one has sandy blond hair the other with blond hair.

The guy with blond hair saw Roey and grinned, "Zo!" he shouted as he ran to her and hugged her making them fall butt first in the floor.

The other guy laughed as he headed to them and extend a hand to Roey, "Stop laughing Stark, and you Heath don't go hugging me like that, you're too big!" she said as Stark help her stood up as Heath chuckled and stands up to looked at her face with a grinned.

"You had sex with Dimitri!" Heath shouted making Kirova laughed and Roey blushed as she smacked his head.

_**...**_

_**TBC...**_

_**Hope you guys like this chapter. =]**_

_**This is actually a long fiction. Because I'm going to combine this in the true blood season 1. .**_

_**Read and review guys if you like... =]**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, True Blood or House of Night.

Thanks for the review.. I know the characters are a bit OC specially Roey.. its because I combine like Rose and Zoey attitude.. =]

Also this fic contains mature stuff, so don't read if you don't like it..

Anyway hope you guys like this chapter...

...

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_**Previous Chapter**_

"We have been discussing about vampires and your experience with the other beings in almost 4 hours." Kirova said as they heard a knock on the door.

"Kirova. Someone from the gate is here and wants to see you." They heard the guard from the gate said

"Let him or her in." She said as the door opened and Roey was surprised as two guys appeared, one has sandy blond hair the other with blond hair.

The guy with blond hair saw Roey and grinned, "Zo!" he shouted as he ran to her and hugged her making them fall butt first in the floor.

The other guy laughed as he headed to them and extend a hand to Roey, "Stop laughing Stark, and you Heath don't go hugging me like that, you're too big!" she said as Stark help her stood up as Heath chuckled and stands up to looked at her face with a grinned.

"You had sex with Dimitri!" Heath shouted making Kirova laughed and Roey blushed as she smacked his head.

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

"I see having an imprint is sometimes irritating." Kirova said as Roey nodded and sighed.

"So Kirova- Did you guys already know about Roey going to Louisiana?" Stark asked

"And the two of us will accompany her." Heath added with a grinned

"Yes. We already know about it, and Dimitri is coming with you guys." She said that Roey was about to stopped her as she smacked her hand on her forehead.

"What!" Heath shouted.

Starks chuckled, "I knew he will also come."

"But he already had sex with Roey. I want one too." Heath whined as Roey elbowed him.

"No sex or naughty talk!" she hissed to Heath as the other two laughed.

"You had feed on Dimitri haven't you?" Stark asked as she nodded.

"This stress is killing me, and feeding is the only solution that could relax my mind." She reasoned.

"You should have waited for me." Heath teased.

"Well, you're a bit late Heath. But I do miss you guys." She said as she kisses both their foreheads.

"I guess you should go to Roey's room and rest there you guys. You all will be leaving early tomorrow." Kirova said as they nodded.

"We will be resting now Kirova, will see you tomorrow morning." Heath said as he drags Roey out of the room with Stark following them behind.

...

When they were heading to Roey's room they met up with Adrian, "Well if it isn't the dream stalker." Heath teased.

Adrian smirked, "I rather be a dream stalker, than someone who sleeps with his girlfriend's best friend."

Heath glared at him, "I did not slept with Zoey's friend." He snapped

"Well did I say you did? I just assumed." Adrian rebuked

Stark pinch the bridge of his nose as Roey chuckled, "Well this seems to be the war of a human and a vampire." Roey joked

"Oh please Roey, just stop those two. Their becoming immature as time goes by." Stark said as Roey then stopped their fight by kissing them both in the lips which was only a peck.

"Now be good little boys and behaved." She ordered as they nodded.

"Using your compulsion is not what I meant Roey." Stark retort but was kissed by Roey in the lips too.

"I know, but it is the easiest one." She replied with a grinned.

"You're becoming a lazy priestess." He added as Roey laughed.

Roey looked at Adrian, "Adree—we'll be resting now, why don't you go to your room and rest too."

Adrian rubbed his head, "I guess I'll be resting this war thing is getting into me." He said as he apologise to Heath and headed to his room.

Heath frowned to Roey, "Why did you even use compulsion on me."

Roey grinned, "Well one thing is that you guys were about to kill each other in the process."

Heath crossed his arms, "He is the one who started it." he said pointing at Adrian who was going to his room.

"But you are the one who heated things up." Stark added which made Heath glared at him who just ignored it.

"Let's go." Roey said as she began to walk to her room with them following her.

...

In Roey's room...

They were surprised to see Dimtri inside as he also looked at them a bit surprised but still in his good composure.

"It has been a long time Belikov." Stark greeted him.

"Yeah it's been two months Dimitri." Heath added up.

"Yes it has been months since we all met." He replied

Roey noticed that there were four luggages in her room including hers and Dimitri.

"So those are your things?" Roey asked as she looked at them

"Yep." Heath said as he seated in one of the chairs.

Roey then showed the kinves and dagger that Kirova gave them but hid the pistol gun for herself, "Did you get that from Kirova?" Stark asked as she saw her nodded.

"Yeah, will each have one, I'll be putting it inside the luggage, but when we arrive there you guys will be hiding it in your pockets, holster or wherever you guys want to hide it." She replied

Stark then looked at Dimitri who seemed in a good mood, "So she feed on you."

Dimitri cocked a brow and looked at the two guys who have jealous faces, "If you want to know more, we had a great and hot make out session." He teased them.

"Dimka!" Roey hissed.

Heath frowned as he headed to Roey and holds her shoulder, "That's unfair!" Heath whined and making cute faces for Roey.

"No I won't, I have already made a session as Dimka called it and that's it." She reasoned

Stark chuckled, "But could you just feed from us."

Roey looked at the two who seemed hurt that she was being unfair to them.

Roey sighed, "Okay, okay I will feed from you guys."

Heath jumped, "Yeah!" he shouted as he bend his neck as Roey approaches him and start nuzzling his neck making Heath body turned hot and tingling feeling in his stomach he began to moan even without starting.

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "Just bite him already, before he gets hot and horny." He retorted

Roey chuckled as she lick his neck making him moan louder as she begin to point her fang and dug into his skin, she began to feed from him as Heath's arm slid into her hair and she holds him in the neck and back as she began to suck making Heath in ecstasy. But she stopped and licked the wound in his neck making it close-up, as he looked at Roey with a frowned.

"If I continue this will lead to a make out session, I'll do it to you some other time okay." She said as she kissed Heath's forehead that understand and nodded as he jumped and grinned at Dimitri.

"Now I only need the make out session then we are equal." He informed Dimitri who just smirked.

"I will not lose in a human like you." He replied

"So Stark you ready?" Roey asked as Stark nodded as she buried her face into his neck and pointed her fangs, he couldn't help but whimper low making Roey chuckled, "Don't worry too much on the two watching." She said as Stark nodded as he felt the fangs dug into his skin, his body temperature rising up, he couldn't help but slid his hand into her shirt the other into her hair which made the two raised a brow, this made Roey moan a bit as she felt Stark's hand pinching her nipples. When she drank enough she stopped as the both of them were out of breath.

"Well that was interesting." Heath said with a grinned to Stark, "You seemed to have more points than me getting Roey moan like that." He added

Roey frowned, "Heath, shut it."

Dimitri chuckled, "We should all rest. We are after all going leave early tomorrow."

Heath smirked, "I'm beside Roey!" he shouted excitedly

"Just don't drool on me." Roey said as she tucked into her bed while the guys join her.

Stark was on the other side of Roey and also Heath while Dimitri was going to sleep in Roey's sofa.

"Good night all."

"Nyt!"

"Good night!"

"Night!"

...

They all ready their things for they were leaving now and heading to Louisiana, as Roey looked at her friends and families that she was about to leaved, she noticed that her mother wasn't there.

Lissa hugged her, "Your mom said to gave you this." She said as she given her a little box.

"Roey—be careful in there, even thought we usually fight or teased each other I don't want you dying on me now." Christian said

"Don't worry Christian we will take care of Roey." Heath said putted an arm in Roey's shoulder.

"I'm sure you would." He replied with a grinned as Heath grinned back.

"Little dhampir please be careful." Adrian said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry too much, and you could visit me in my dreams so that Kalona can't visit me." She replied with a laughed as the three widened eyed.

"Do not go visiting her dream, what if you do something to her." Heath panic

Adrian looked at Heath and smirked, "I can't do something to her, I could only talk to her in dreams you know."

Stark chuckled, "We'll take care of Roey so don't worry, as her warrior that is my oath." he said which made Alberta and Kirova smiled.

"Call us when you arrived there." Kirova said as they nodded and headed inside the plane.

...

The plane then took off as all of them watched it disappear in the sky...

Inside the plane...

"You okay?" Stark asked noticing Roey's uneasiness.

"The shadows are starting again because I'm out of the wards." She said

"Why not go to sleep Roey. We'll wake you up when we arrive." Dimitri said as he read a book.

"Yeah Dimitri is right. So the stupid ghost won't bother you." Heath added

Roey chuckled, "I guess, I should go to sleep for a while." She said as she lean into Heath's shoulder that was beside her as she dozes off.

"Well that was fast." Heath said as he began to stroke her hair.

"I guess we should all be sleeping, we'll be arriving there at night and it's a 12 hours flight," Stark said as the two headed to sleep while Dimitri smiled looking at them.

...

They wake up Roey as they arrived in Louisiana they putted make-up first in their marks, and hidden their knife and daggers in some part of their clothes before getting out the plane, they called for a taxi as the driver drove them to the nearest hotel near Bon Temps.

Inside the hotel...

"Dimitri and I already putted our stuff in the room, but seriously this is so expensive we need to find a cheaper hotel even if it's a few miles away from Bon Temps." Stark said as they looked for the dining room.

"We'll look for a different hotel tomorrow." Roey said

"What! But I can't go with you guys if it's sunny." Stark replied in a whined

"Dimitri and I will be the one with Roey, so don't worry. But for now let's go for dinner, I'm hungry." Heath said

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry too. Let's go." Roey said

...

In the dining room...

"What! Is this food like gold!" Roey shouted

Dimitri pinches the bridge of his nose, "Let us just looked for a restaurant outside." He reasoned

"Yeah, we will get broke if we eat in here." Heath said as Stark nodded.

...

They headed out for a taxi and the driver said the nearest restaurant is Merlotte's, they all agreed to try that store.

As they entered everyone looked at them.

"Well this is fun, are we like fresh meat to this people." Heath stated

"Well not really, but you guys are new ones that come to this place after all." A girl's voice replied as the four looked at the waitress with blond hair as they noticed the vampire bite mark in her neck but just ignored it.

She smiled to them, "Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse I'm a waitress here." She said not noticing the four looked at her a bit shocked but able to hide it.

Roey smiled, "We are new to this town, actually were just in a few months vacation, but the-" she said as Stark intrude

"The hotel a few metres from here has such an expensive food." Stark said which made Sookie looked at him and also to the others.

_(We'll go broke if we stayed to long in that hotel.) _Heath thought

_(I wonder if there is any hotel that is cheap here.) _Roey thought as she noticed Sookie staring at her and reading her mind but doesn't show it.

Sookie noticed Roey was looking at her as she then blushed, "Sorry about that, I can't help be mesmerised by your beauty."

Dimitri chuckled, "Don't go complimenting her, it's go to her head." He said which made Roey elbowed Dimitri who rubbed his stomach.

Roey smiled at Sookie, "Sorry but were like a noisy bunch, umm.. Do you have a table for us?"

Then a guy with a bit messy blond hair and blue eyes approaches them, "I'm sorry but the restaurant is already full." He said as Roey looked at him noticing he is also different like them as she saw her imprints looking at her.

_(Shapeshifter.)_ she said to them through their minds.

"Yeah, we are sorry about that." Another waitress said who has reddish hair.

"There is one table that could have 6 people, but it is currently occupied by a vampire." A girl with black hair and skin added.

"Tara!" Sookie hissed, "Just because Bill occupies that table doesn't mean he is not a customer." She said

"Yeah, I know Sookie, he is after all your boyfriend." She snorted.

Roey giggled in their antics making them looked at her, "We are okay going to the table with a vampire, we are protected anyway." She said showing a silver necklace nazar that her mom gave her.

"Are you sure about that? As the owner of the store I don't want my customer to be in discomfort." The guy said

"Sam! Bill doesn't bite or kill people." Sookie snapped at him.

"Now, now don't go fighting in here." Stark said to them as they looked at the four.

Dimitri smiled to Sookie, "Where is the table that your vampire boyfriend is sitting?"

Sookie smiled, "It's in the end to the right."

"Thank you Sookie, and can I have a really, really BIG! Hamburger?" Heath added with a grinned which made Sookie laughed.

"We'll be waiting for our menu with your boyfriend." Roey said with a smile.

...

They then headed to where they are going to meet Bill...

Sookie was a bit shocked but happy that this kind of people doesn't judge the vampire race as she hum a happy toned as she gets the menu and looked at them.

"Looks like, they will be a good friend of yours Sookie and also Bill." Lafayette said

Sookie smiled, "Yeah! They were super okay with seating with Bill, I wonder what will Bill thought." She said her index finger in her chin.

"Or maybe they just haven't met a vampire yet, that's why they have confidence on sitting there." Arlene said.

Sookie smiled, "I could read their thoughts if they are planning something bad anyway." She said as she headed to Bill's table with a tru blood blood type O.

...

Roey looked at the vampire who has dark brown hair that almost looked raven with sideburns as he looked at them and smiled.

Heath grinned at him, "So you must be Sookie's boyfriend, I'm Heath!" he said still in energetic tone

"Bill Compton." He said to them with a nod.

"I'm Roey, this is Dimitri and Stark." She said as they seated in their suited places.

Bill looked at them, "Aren't you afraid on seating with me?" he asked curious as the four just kept quiet the whole time and wait for Sookie's Menu and hamburger that Heath ordered.

"Why do we need to?" Stark asked as Bill chuckled.

"Well almost all people in here are afraid of vampires." He stated.

"But I feel like you are not those kind of vampires that will go hurting someone, especially if your Sookie's boyfriend who is a human." Dimitri stated

"Well indeed I am not like those vampires, but I am still dangerous."

Roey chuckled, "Well- we are well equip with silver so you can't just jump and kill us, and I'm sure you won't be doing that or else Sookie will be angry at you."

Heath grinned, "And you don't want that to happen don't you?" he teased making the air that was intense lighten.

"Yes indeed, I don't want that to happen." He chuckled.

...

Then Sookie arrived and saw Bill seemed to be having fun...

"What are you guys talking about?" she said as she given the tru blood to Bill and the menu to them while the hamburger to Heath who taken a big bite as he saw the food as Sookie given them also glasses of water.

"Whe wmel sng daz.." Heath was about to answered but choked which made Bill and Sookie surprised on the energetic guy as Roey given him the glass of water.

Roey looked at Heath, "Now what did I tell you, not to talk while you eat." She snapped

"He will never learn that Roey, as long there is a food involve." Dimitri teased which made Heath glared at him who just ignored it.

Sookie looked at Roey as she noticed her reading her mind, _(What am I going to do with this guys. They are such a pain.)_ she thought which made Sookie chuckled.

Stark looked at Sookie who shook her head, "Sorry about that, what would you like to order?" she asked

"I want some fried chips, and also this one beef fried in a mushroom-" Heath was supposed to finished

"Heath your already eating your big big big! hamburger that's enough." Roey said to him as he looked at him with cute pleading eyes which made the two guys rolled their eyes and Bill chuckled and Sookie laughed.

"Okay, okay, just this once." She replied

"That was fun to see." Bill said with a smirked

Roey glared at him, "Don't even start with me Mr Vampire, I just can't help it when he does that."

Sookie giggled, "I think you're spoiling him."

Heath putted an armed in her shoulder, "I totally like being spoiled by Roey." He teased

"Oh please Heath, grow up." Stark scowled

"You're just jealous you don't get seconds-" he was about to say but Stark lean to Roey fast enough and kiss her for a few seconds.

Dimitri quirk a brow while Bill and Sookie were shocked and Heath glared and pointed at Stark, "Hey!" he shouted as Stark smirked at Heath.

"Well my second sure is delicious." He teased which made Heath clutches his shirt.

"Waah! Please don't fight in here." Sookie said now in panic as Bill looked at Dimitri who was pinching the bridge of his nose and Roey who smacked a hand in her forehead.

Dimitri then looked at Roey as she nodded to him whatever they have planned would stopped the two from fighting.

"Roza-" Dimitri then said looking at her as he putted a finger in her chin and let Roey looked at her.

"Dimka-" Roey played back at him as Dimitri began to lean for a kiss, the two guys glared at Dimitri and drags Roey away from him making them stopped fighting.

"She's mine!" they both said as they also glared at each other.

Sookie was really red and surprised as she looked at Dimitri who smirked, "Well that was one way to stopped them actually."

Bill chuckled, "Like making out in front of them."

"Bill!" Sookie hissed a bit embarrassed about it.

Roey looked at the two, "Now the both of you will either kiss and make up, or starve to death!" she shouted at them.

Stark use his charming smile, "Can we just make up? I don't want to kiss Heath." He teased back

Roey rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and seated, "It seems their back to normal mode." She said to Dimitri who nodded not being tempted on Stark's flirting.

"You guys are really funny." Sookie couldn't help but laughed.

Roey smiled, "Sorry about that you two."

...

_**TBC...**_

_**That's for it for now... Hope you guys like it... I just followed the true blood TV series, not the book. =]**_

_**Read and Review if you guys like. :P**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, True Blood or House of Night.**_

_**Characters are a bit OOC in this fic.**_

_**Also this fic contains mature stuff, so don't read if you don't like it..**_

Thanks for the review, alert and favourites...

_(-italics-) thoughts_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Roza-" Dimitri then said looking at her as he putted a finger in her chin and let Roey looked at her.

"Dimka-" Roey played back at him as Dimitri began to lean for a kiss, the two guys glared at Dimitri and drags Roey away from him making them stopped fighting.

"She's mine!" they both said as they also glared at each other.

Sookie was really red and surprised as she looked at Dimitri who smirked, "Well that was one way to stopped them actually."

Bill chuckled, "Like making out in front of them."

"Bill!" Sookie hissed a bit embarrassed about it.

Roey looked at the two, "Now the both of you will either kiss and make up, or starve to death!" she shouted at them.

Stark use his charming smile, "Can we just make up? I don't want to kiss Heath." He teased back

Roey rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and seated, "It seems their back to normal mode." She said to Dimitri who nodded not being tempted on Stark's flirting.

"You guys are really funny." Sookie couldn't help but laughed.

Roey smiled, "Sorry about that you two."

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

Bill smiled, "Well that was a scene that never come once in my life."

Dimitri chuckled, "You'll be seeing that a lot if you see us a lot."

Sookie smiled she was a bit happy that after the death of her grandma she could still laughed, because these group arrived at Merlotte's.

"So what will I be getting you three?" Sookie asked looking at them.

"I'll have pasta please." Roey said

"I'll have coffee and a small slice of this chocolate cake." Dimitri added which made Heath snorted

"Chocolate cake is for sissy." He stated which made Dimitri stood up and looked seriously at Heath who looked back at him.

"What you want to fight?" Heath asked as he stood up, which made Sookie panic again and Bill a bit interested in the group that fights and then reconcile again in a few minutes.

"I think you guys should stop it now or else all of us will be sleeping outside the hotel tonight." Stark warned them as they stopped and looked at the pissed off Roey as they both seated up and reconciled, which made Roey sighed a relief.

"Thanks Stark." She said which made Stark smirked and nodded.

"I'll have this chicken strips and potato salad, Sookie." Stark said breaking the silence that was forming which also made Sookie a bit surprised.

Sookie shook her head, "Sorry about that, I'll be getting your orders in a minute." She then headed to the cooked.

Roey laughed, "I think you scared her, you three."

Bill shook his head, "She isn't scared, she seemed to be much more relax now than the other day."

Dimitri looked at him, "Why?"

"Her grandmother just died a few days ago." He stated making the four bows in sorrow.

"If you treat her like she's weak, she'll be really angry." Bill informed to them

Stark and Heath laughed, "I think, I know a person who is like that." Heath said looking at Roey who smirked.

"Don't even start, Heath." She warned which made the others laughed including Bill.

Bill then has taken a sip on the tru blood which made the three curious as he looked at them.

"Yes?" Bill asked looking at the four.

"What does that taste like?" Dimitri asked asking what in their minds as they looked at the tru blood bottle.

Bill chuckled, "Well I'm sure you humans won't like the taste of blood, if you know what I mean."

Roey smiled, "Is it like liquor or something?"

"No it isn't."

"Then you don't get tipsy?" Heath asked.

"No we don't, vampires like us don't get drunk or tipsy anymore." He replied with a smile

Roey frowned, "Then you don't get to have fun on the effects of the liquor."

Bill chuckled, "But we could drink as many as we want too."

Stark smirks, "You have a point there."

Heath looked at Bill and asked, "Hey, Bill. I'm curious.."

"Yeah?"

"When you get injured, does it heal immediately?"

Bill quirked a brow, "Well- I saw some shows like that, that is why I am curious." Heath added with a grinned.

Bill smirked, "Indeed when we get injured our wounds heals up immediately, except when we are weak."

Stark grinned at him, "Woah! That is so cool! Then you guys don't die? Super cool!"

Bill laughed, "We still die. We are not invincible as you think we are."

Roey chuckled, "Then I guess, your weak against wooden stake."

Bill laughed a little, "Yes, but you guys aren't thinking about staking me aren't you." He looked at them in interest.

Heath grinned, "Why would we do that?"

"Well you asked how to kill us after all." He added

Roey laughed, "We just ask if ever will meet someone vicious not like you Bill, and we don't go attacking if the vampire didn't do anything wrong."

Bill chuckled, "So are you some kind of protector or something?"

Stark chuckled, "We'll we could be, we are pretty good at protecting someone. We could protect Sookie if you want to."

"Well I am happy that you could protect her, and gladly accept the offer."

Roey chuckled, "Does she need to be protected? You're a vampire after all. You could protect her except for day time."

"Well you are right about that, I could only protect her at night, and I'm worried about the increasing murders that have been happening this few weeks." Bill added which made them looked at him.

"Well that is dangerous, even for Roey.." Heath said as he putted an arm in her shoulder.

"Not really, I could definitely protect myself." She replied with a grinned.

Bill looked at her, "Oh really? Even from vampires?"

Roey smirked, "Yeah. Dimitri taught me self-defence, so that I could protect myself."

Bill looked at Dimitri who nodded, "I did taught her Bill, and she could be a bad-ass."

Roey laughed, "We'll your still a bad-ass mentor."

"Hey! I'm also good at fighting." Heath retorted.

"Yeah, yeah!" Stark said sarcastically.

"Shut it arrow boy!" Heath snorted at him as Bill couldn't help but chuckled on the heated fight again.

...

Meanwhile in Sookie's side...

"What was that? Are they just about to fight?" Sam asked.

Sookie smiled, "Don't worry, Roey already taken care of it."

Lafayette looked at her, "Looks like Bill there is already close to the new comers."

Sookie claps her hand and grinned, "They are so cool, they don't judge Bill and also he seemed interested at them too."

"Well they are really interesting, looked Bill is letting them have a taste of tru blood." Arlene said as they saw Bill pour a bit in the empty glasses.

"They sure are curious on what it taste like." Tara added with a frowned

As they heard from the table, "Okay! On one! Two! Three!" Heath shouted as they drink the blood and spit it out again.

"Ew ew ew!" Roey said in disgust as Bill laughed.

"I told you humans taste buds are different." he informed.

Stark rolled his eyes, "It tastes like some rubbish with copper stuff in it."

Dimitri laughed, "Have you tasted rubbish before." Which made Heath laughed as the three began fighting again.

"There they go again." Sookie said as they looked at the three guys arguing with Bill and Roey who just ignored them.

"I guess it's normal way to them." Sam said.

"Here's all the order Sookie." Lafayette said as he gave to her the pasta, chocolate cake, chips, fried beef with mushroom sauce, chicken strips and potato salad.

Sookie smiled as she then headed to Bill's table again.

...

When she arrived she saw Bill holding a silver necklace that came from Roey.

She panic and putted down their orders but noticed that Bill was calm as he slowly removed the silver.

"Ouch! That will surely hurt." Heath said a bit disgusted but still curious as he saw the wound in his hand healed up.

"Woah! It is true that you could heal." Stark said a bit amazed.

Roey looked at Sookie's panic face, "Sorry about that Sookie, did we worry you?" she asked in a concern tone as she nodded as she looked at Bill.

"Sookie, sorry about that but Heath was so curious I showed him how a vampire body heals."

Sookie shook her head, "Just tell me when you're doing it again."

_(He's super cool! Healing skin is like rejuvenation stuff.)_ Heath thought.

_(I hope Sookie won't be angry at us.)_ Dimitri thought as he taken a sip.

_(Bill is so cool, and Sookie is cool with vampires they are made for each other. I wish I was like that for Roey.)_ Stark thought as he took a bite from his chicken strips.

Then lastly she looked at Roey as she eat her pasta_, (Hello Sookie, I know you have been reading our thoughts for a while now.)_ Roey thought which made Sookie gasped looking at her, as Bill looked at Sookie.

"What is wrong Sookie?" Bill asked in concerned.

"You know I could read thoughts?" Sookie mumured

Dimitri looked at Roey who looked at them, "I thought you won't be telling her until the right time?"

Bill now looked seriously at them as he showed his fangs, "Who are you guys?" he asked his tone become cold and serious.

Roey looked seriously at Bill who froze at the aura she was emitting, like she's was some kind of high-authority, "We will talk about this some other time vampire. But we assure you, we gave you no harm."

Sookie shook her head, "You mean you know from the start that I have been reading your minds?" she asked.

"Well yes, we feel something when someone probes in our mind." Heath replied.

"But the others doesn't feel it." she informed them.

Stark chuckled seeing Bill tensed, "Bill we are not going to harm Sookie. In fact-"

"In fact what?" Bill snapped at them.

"We are here to protect her, and she is important to us." Roey informed her voice sound professional and seemed to have power.

This made Bill looked at them, "We will talk about this at my home, after Sookie's work."

Dimitri chuckled, "I am glad that you didn't go vicious."

Bill looked at Dimitri's calmed face, "The fact that you haven't attacked Sookie means you meant what you said."

"Well we do mean it, that she is important." he replied

"What would you want with Sookie? Judging by your tone she seemed to be too important to you all." He asked as Sookie looked at the new group.

Roey looked at Sookie and smiled her making the two a bit more relax, "We will tell you when were at your boyfriend's house, is that okay?" she said in a sweet tone as Sookie nodded.

Stark then stood up, as the three looked at him, "Are you going there?" Dimitri asked as he nodded.

"Could you get me one pack, please?" Roey asked

"Bring me one too." Dimitri ordered.

Stark glared at him, "Can you ask the nice way?"

"Why should I, I'm older than you." he stated as Heath laughed.

Stark looked at Roey, "Could I shoot one arrow and think of Dimitri's head."

"Stark... Just go and get some." Roey said as Stark nodded as Roey kissed his forehead as he went out.

Sookie looked at Stark as he headed out, "Where is he going?"

"You'll find out later." Roey said with a smile.

Bill headed home as the three wait for Sookie to finish as they promised Bill that they won't do anything to Sookie.

...

Sookie was finished at her worked as they all seated on her car.

"Are you sure we are not going to wait for Stark, he doesn't know where Bill's house is." Sookie said.

"Don't worry about him. You'll be surprised on how he could find us." Heath said.

"Don't worry about him so much Sookie, I'll assure you he will come into Bill's home." Roey added

"But he doesn't even know where it is." Sookie said.

"You'll be surprised on how he could find Roey so easily." Dimitri said reassuring Sookie that Stark will meet up with them in Bill's house.

"If that's what you guys said so- I'll be driving now." she said as all nodded as she drove and headed to Bill's house.

...

They looked at Bill's house...

"Woah! How come these vampires like living on old places that has scary woods." Heath said with a laughed looking at the house surrounded by trees.

"Bill's house is only a few walking distance from ours." Sookie said as she pointed at her house.

"Nice- I'm sure you two could have a make out session anytime you want to." Dimitri teased.

Roey elbowed Dimitri, "Sorry about them Sookie, but they are always like this."

Sookie shook her head, "It's okay, well here we are." she said as she knocked on the door as Bill smiled to Sookie and looked seriously at them.

Roey rolled her eyes, "We are not going to hurt your Sookie." she scowled as she followed Sookie who entered not even bothering to hear Bill's permission.

"Now we need to talk about the things that happen at Merlotte's." Bill stated as they heard another knocked.

"Well that was fast." Heath retorted.

Bill looked surprised, "How did Stark, knows my place when you guys aren't with him?"

Dimitri chuckled, "Because Roey is here."

"What is it got to do with Roey?" Sookie asked a bit curious.

"We will talk about it later." She said as she saw Bill opened the door as Stark just walk inside with a cooler bag not even bothering to say hi.

Bill shook his head in disbelief, "Don't you guys even know how to greet and asked permission to come in. This is my house you know." he sneer as he headed to them and seated in the sofa beside Sookie.

...

Sookie looked curiously at what Stark bought, "What's that cooler bag for?" she asked looking at them.

Dimitri looked at Roey, "Are you even sure that we should tell them?"

Roey chuckled, "Well, I don't want to follow and protect Sookie around without her knowing my reasons after all."

Sookie tilted her head and looked at Roey, "What do you mean?"

"I also want to know." Bill added

"We will tell you. But for now I need to drink." Stark said as he opened the cooler bag and tossed some blood pack to Dimitri and Roey.

This made Sookie gasped while Bill looked seriously at them.

"You guys are vampires?" Sookie asked her face look so surprised and pale.

"Well we are, but were different." Roey replied

"What is your business with Sookie?" Bill now said coldly.

"For a grandpa, you sure are a hot temper when it includes Sookie." Heath stated.

"Bill if you think we'll kill Sookie then we should have done it in the first place." Roey stated as she taken a sip on the blood pack she squealed in delight as she looked at Bill, "Sorry Bill but I totally don't like the new synthetic blood that Japan made."

Sookie laughed, "So that is why you're interested on knowing what it tastes like."

"Well yes, and also the fact we can't bought it in the store. People stare too much." Stark added.

Bill relaxed a bit, "So you guys are real vampires? But your smell is so-"

"Different?" Dimitri stated as Bill nodded as Heath then looked around the room as he saw something like a metal in the fire place.

"We are different from you Bill, after all look we could wear silver." she informed with a grinned showing the chotki her mother gave.

"But how is that possible." He said in disbelief.

"Well I guess you got to believe it." Roey said as a noise from the fireplace was heard as they looked at Heath.

"Stop that Heath it's noisy." Roey ordered as Heath frowned.

"But I'm bored Zo- That is vampire business not mine." he whined.

Bill chuckled, "So he is human then?"

"Well you can smell he's human right?" Stark asked.

"Yeah, Bill did he smell right?" Sookie asked

"He smells human, but a bit different. Just like you three, you all smell human but I never thought you guys are vampires."

Dimitri finished his blood pack, "Well indeed we are still humans after all. We are warm and have heartbeat."

"But how is that possible, and also what is it about me that you need to follow me around?" Sookie said now getting confuse.

"Well- I guess I need to tell you-" Roey said, as she began telling them about having two souls fused in one body, her marks, the elements she could control, the abilities they have and also the dream that Nyx asked to go to Bon Temps and the other things that will relate to them and theirs..

"So where are your marks?" Sookie asked with curious eyes as Roey laughed and remove the make up in her face.

"Wow! It's beautiful." she said while Bill was still quiet.

"Thanks Sookie, it goes until the back, my neck, and waist." She added

"This is bullshit!" Bill shouted.

Sookie looked at Bill who snapped at them as they looked seriously at him, "Do you expect me to believe that some goddess of all vampires ordered you to come here?"

"Then what do you want to believe?" a soft female voice came from behind them as the two looked surprised at the beautiful lady in front of them.

...

_**Woah! Long chapter...**_

_**Hope you guys like it...**_

_**Actually I just edited grammars on this fic, I just don't post it cause I thought no one is reading it..**_

_**Anyway read and review if you like. =]**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, True Blood or House of Night.**_

_**Characters are a bit OOC in this fic.**_

_**Also this fic contains mature stuff, so don't read if you don't like it..**_

Thank you for the review, alerts, and favourites...

The others already guess who the voice is, it was after all pretty obvious. :P

I hope you guys like this chapter.

_(-italics-) thoughts_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

"But how is that possible, and also what is it about me that you need to follow me around?" Sookie said now getting confuse.

"Well- I guess I need to tell you-" Roey said, as she began telling them about having two souls fused in one body, her marks, the elements she could control, the abilities they have and also the dream that Nyx asked to go to Bon Temps and the other things that will relate to them and theirs..

"So where are your marks?" Sookie asked with curious eyes as Roey laughed and remove the make up in her face.

"Wow! It's beautiful." she said while Bill was still quiet.

"Thanks Sookie, it goes until the back, my neck, and waist." She added

"This is bullshit!" Bill shouted.

Sookie looked at Bill who snapped at them as they looked seriously at him, "Do you expect me to believe that some goddess of all vampires ordered you to come here?"

"Then what do you want to believe?" a soft female voice came from behind them as the two looked surprised at the beautiful lady in front of them.

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

"So the goddess has come to visit us." Stark said sarcastically.

Nyx chuckled, "It seemed you four are still pissed about me telling you to go here in Bon Temps."

"Just go straight to the point who is the one we need to protect." Roey stated as she crossed her arms.

"Patience is needed priestess." Nyx said smiling at her

"BullPoopie Nxy!" Roey snapped.

"There goes the Rose mode." Dimitri stated.

"Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton are still needed here in Louisiana, but they will go someplace after a few days or week." Nyx said.

"We are?" Sookie asked as she saw her nodded.

"So it really is true? All they talk about? Even those elements, which they could do? The arrows that will never miss?" Bill asked Nyx nodded.

"Yes my child."

"Where are we going in a few weeks?" Sookie asked interested on what Nyx answer.

"I am not here to tell when, for this will change something. That is why I just given you a clue."

"Which should I say did not a help at all. All you said it will happen a few weeks or maybe days, and head out to Louisiana." Roey snapped at her.

"You will find answers on just following and protecting Sookie, my daughter." She then looked at Bill, "Please do not tell this to your other vampires Bill." She said as Bill nodded then she began to disappear.

"Wait you Poop!" Roey shouted but Nyx was already gone.

"Well there goes the goddess, giving us another puzzle to connect." Heath scowled.

Dimitri pinches the bridge of his nose, as Roey smacked her forehead.

"Roey- What will happen if you didn't get to protect the person that I will lead you to?" Sookie asked as she looked at her and also Bill.

"I also want to know the answer." Bill stated

"A war will start." she stated.

"War!" Sookie said in panic as Bill looked serious.

"I still don't know who that person is, but Bill he is one of your vampires and judging the fact if he is killed a war of humans and vampires will begin. Maybe that person might be a high status vampire."

"Do you know someone like that Bill?" Sookie asked looking at Bill who crossed his arms.

"It could be the queen or the magister. But as the goddess has said, Sookie and I are going out of Louisiana. Which means this person maybe from another place." he stated.

"Nyx gives us too much puzzles." Stark said irritated on Nyx puzzles.

Roey then looked at the two, "Now that we told you about us, and saw the goddess of vampires will you gain our trust?"

Bill smirked, "You will. But I want to ask you how Stark found out my house without you telling him?"

"Oh! Oh! I'm also interested in the answer and also how he got the blood without causing a commotion." Sookie added.

Stark laughed, "Well it's because I'm her imprint and also I use compulsion."

"Imprint? Compulsion?"

"Imprint is like you and Sookie, isn't she your imprint?" Roey asked with a quirk of brow.

"Well Bill does drink my blood, but I'm human but Stark isn't. This is getting me confused."

"We are different Sookie, I could imprint to anyone I like, which make Stark know where to find me and all that is happening to me, but he also pledge to be my warrior."

"Yeah, and the arrow that never miss is true?" Bill asked.

"Yes it is true." Stark replied to him.

"Then what is compulsion?"

"I thought all vampires could do that? Like order someone by looking at their eyes." Dimitri stated.

Bill nodded, "I think it is the same as glamour to us."

"Glamour doesn't work on me, I wonder if compulsion does." Sookie said to them thinking about it.

"Do you want to find out?" Roey asked looking at her as she nodded making Roey smiled.

"Strip slowly in front of us." she ordered as Bill was about to say it doesn't worked but Sookie's hand move to her shirt as she was about to removed her shirt.

"Stop now Sookie." Roey ordered which made Sookie stopped and in shocked as Bill looked surprise while he looked at the four.

"Looks like compulsion works on you." she stated with a grinned

Dimitri shook his head, "I think our compulsion is much stronger, after all Stark use it to those moroi vampires in Roey's school."

"It works on vampires too?" Bill asked astonished on their abilities.

Dimitri smirked as he looked at Bill, "Now Bill could you get me another blood pack, I don't want to stand just to get one near Stark."

Bill glared at him, "Go get-" he stopped as his body began to moved as he taken one blood pack and given it to Dimitri who grinned at him.

"Why thank you Mr. Compton." He teased.

"It works on Bill too!" Sookie said in surprised in their ability to control other vampires.

Bill frowned as the compulsion wears off, "You are not going to do that to me again." He said seriously to Dimitri.

"That depends if I feel like it." Dimitri teased.

"Woah! I can't believe that." Sookie said in excitement.

"Well we are different after all, and I have 3 imprints." Roey said which made Bill laughed now knowing why she have the guys follow her around.

"Don't laugh in my situation Compton!" Roey snapped at him

"So that is why they are with you." Bill said looking at the guys.

"I could imprint with just one lick or drink of blood Compton. That is why I don't feed in humans." Roey reasoned as she sighed.

"And our feeding is a bit more fun." Stark added with happy tone.

This made Sookie looked at them, "Define fun?"

"Should it be erotic, not fun?" Heath smirked

Roey elbowed him as Sookie looked at her, "Could you show me?"

"Well I could, but I usually do that for teasing, but oh well." She then headed to Bill and nuzzle his neck making the guys tense and burned in jealousy as Bill could feel his body heat up and starting to have hardness when he could feel Roey's lips in his neck he was about to moan when Roey chuckled as she stopped and looked at the shocked Sookie.

"You were like going to make out with Bill!" she shouted.

Roey laughed, "Well that is one way on putting it."

"What the fuck is that!" Bill shouted as he looked shocked and mixed of confusion as he noticed the three guys who have huge grinned.

"That is our way of feeding." Stark informed him with a chuckled.

"I want to feel it too!" Sookie said excitedly as Roey chuckled.

"Now don't get angry at me if I make you moan." Roey chuckled as Sookie blushed.

Roey bend over as she nuzzled Sookie's neck as she began to feel her body heat rising, as Sookie feel her lips rubs into her neck the heat intensifies having her in a bliss of excitement, she was feeling so hot as she whimper softly which made Roey chuckled and stopped as she looked at the blushing Sookie who putted her hands in her mouth and was embarrass on whimpering in front of all of them.

Heath chuckled, "You don't need to be embarrassed. That is the effect of Roey's feeding. I mean before feeding, if she feeds on you it will surely lead to sex." he said knowingly as Roey crossed her arms.

"I think they do not need to know about that Heath." Roey scowled as Bill laughed.

"Then you only feed on your imprints or get blood in blood banks?"

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, that's what we always do. Sometimes we drink from Roey too."

Roey then added, "We don't need blood and feeding like normal vampires, who gets weak if they haven't feed in a long time."

"Except for me of course, I need to have blood in every other day or 4 times a week or I'll go weak." Stark informed the two.

Sookie then looked interested, "Then why do you need to drink blood now?"

"Well, I miss the taste of it, and this relaxes me a bit from the problems that Nyx given me." Roey reasoned

Bill laughed, "It seems you as a guardian, priestess and now protector are getting it into your nerves."

Roey scowled, "I already have two duties and she given a third one. I hope I found out who that person is so that I could already watch over him."

Sookie chuckled, "So— you also have elemental powers?"

"Me and Dimitri does." Roey replied

"Could you show that to us?" Bill asked

Dimitri looked at Roey who shrugged as he then saw Heath near the fireplace, he flicks his fingers as fire burst into it and Heath was inches on getting burned.

Heath glared at Dimitri, "What the fuck! Are you trying to burned me?" he shouted

"It seemed that I miss." Dimitri teased as Heath lunged into him as they started to fight again.

Sookie and Bill laughed as the two rolled their eyes, "They never change." Stark said rolling his eyes.

Bill looked at Roey, "You have really interested imprints, Roey."

"If you want you could have them." She replied with a big grinned

Sookie chuckled as she wraps her arms in Bill, "Sorry but I am Bill's. He doesn't need any more imprints."

Roey laughed, "I was just joking, even if my imprints are like that, they are important to me, as Zoey and as Rose."

Stark smiled hearing it from Roey...

...

Then Roey's phone began to ring, "It's Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?" Sookie asked and Bill also wondered as Roey answered the call.

"ZOEY REDBIRD!" Aphrodite shouted in the mobile that made Roey putted it away on her ears and click on a speaker mode instead, while Sookie and Bill are a bit surprised.

"ZOEY REDBIRD! ROSE HATHAWAY! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED!" she shouted.

_**...**_

_**TBC...**_

_**There you have it!**_

_**Hope you guys like it...**_

_**Read and Review if you like. =]**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, True Blood or House of Night.**_

_**Characters are a bit OOC in this fic.**_

_**Also this fic contains mature stuff, so don't read if you don't like it..**_

Thank you for the review, alerts, and favourites...

The others already guess who the voice is, it was after all pretty obvious. :P

I hope you guys like this chapter.

_(-italics-) thoughts_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

Then Roey's phone began to ring, "It's Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?" Sookie asked and Bill also wondered as Roey answered the call.

"ZOEY REDBIRD!" Aphrodite shouted in the mobile that made Roey putted it away on her ears and click on a speaker mode instead, while Sookie and Bill are a bit surprised.

"ZOEY REDBIRD! ROSE HATHAWAY! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED!" she shouted.

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

"There goes the hag from hell." Erin said in the background which made Stark laughed which Aphrodite heard. While Sookie and Bill grinned as they listened to the people talking.

"Oh so arrow boy is in there." she now said in a normal tone.

"Yeah, and your also on speaker just like us in there." Roey said.

"Zo- we missed you. Oh and call Stevie Rae tomorrow and grandma, their worried." Damien said in the other side.

"Duchess miss you Stark and also Zo-." Jack said.

"Oh will you guys shut up!" Aphrodite hissed to them as Darius chuckled.

"Priestess, they just miss Zoey, and Stark."

"Oh please Darius, they could call her anytime, but for now it's time to be serious."

"And you guys don't even remember missing me." Heath added with a sad tone making laughed.

"We miss-" Shaunee said

"you too you know." Erin added as Heath chuckled.

"Enough of that! Now Roey, have you seen Sookie Stackhouse?" she asked making Sookie and Bill were surprised hearing her say Sookie's name as they looked at Roey.

"Well yes, they are listening to you guys now." Roey replied as Dimitri laughed.

"Oh Dimitri didn't know you're in there." Jack added in the background.

"Hi." Dimitri said.

"Hi Belikov." Darius said.

"Hi Dimka." Aphrodite teased.

"Hi Dimitri." the others said

...

"Now enough of that, so Sookie is in there?" Aphrodite asked

Sookie chuckled, "Yes I am here, I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

"Hi Sookie!" They all said in unison which made Bill laughed.

"Oh! Who's the other guy in there?" Shaunee asked

"Bill Compton." Bill retorted.

"Hi Bill!" they now said in unison making the two chuckled.

"I'm Erin" Erin said

"Darius." he said in his usual warrior tone

"Shaunee, nice meeting yah in mobile." she said

"Damien, nice meeting you two." he said

"I'm Jack" he stated.

"And of course I'm Aphrodite, I'm sure Zoey could show you some pictures of us later." she said in her bitch tone.

"Dite- you seemed to be in a bad mood?" Heath asked

"Well I am! You guys never called!" she rebuked

"Sorry but we were busy. Bill is after all a vampire and they know us too."

"Priestess, I thought Nyx said not to reveal yourselves to them?" Darius asked.

"Said the goddess who reveals herself to Bill and Sookie." Stark snorted.

"Goddess Nyx showed herself too them?" Aphrodite asked not believing what is happening.

"Yes. She is so beautiful." Sookie said to them.

"She is also knowledgeable, but she doesn't give us information on where to go and where to find the person Roey needs to protect." Bill added.

Damien chuckled, "Well that is goddess Nyx for you."

"Umm Bill-" Aphrodite said.

"Yes?"

"Could you describe your appearance to me?"

"Why do you need to know that, Dite?" Roey asked in a serious tone.

"Because the bursting thing that we talk about. You and Sookie are accompanied by a guy in dark brown hair almost raven with sideburns." She said

"That is Bill." Sookie replied immediately.

Bill looked at the four, "What bursting thing?"

"Aphrodite has the power to see future events." Dimitri replied looking at the two.

Sookie claps her hands excitedly, "Oh that is cool!"

"Future of the coming tragedies and deaths." Heath added.

This made the two froze and silent as Stark then sighed, "What is that bursting thing about, that we didn't know off?" Stark asked in a serious tone as he looked at Roey, who just shrugged her shoulders not even bothering to answered the question.

Darius chuckled, "I take it Priestess Zoey didn't say anything?"

The three guys looked at Roey who whistled and looked up the ceiling as Bill and Sookie laughed at Roey's actions to dodge the questioned, "Roey doesn't tell us anything especially if she's the one in danger." Dimitri stated.

"Belikov, I also don't know but one thing I do know is Sookie, Bill and Zoey were in my visions after the blood burst as I went blank." Aphrodite informed in a serious voice.

"Do you think it was one of us who died?" Stark asked

"I'm not sure, because I'm in the point of view of the person who was about to die." She retorted.

"But is Sookie okay in your vision?" Bill asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, she is okay after all the blood burst into her face." Aphroditeadded as if its normal as Sookie gave a disgusted looked.

"Aphrodite—we don't need to know about that." Roey said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry my bad, but still- I just want to help you, just like the time when you change your future so you won't die." Aphrodite reasoned as Bill and Sookie looked surprised as Roey crossed her arms.

"They don't need to know that too." Roey snapped to Aphrodite.

"You were about to die? And you change your fate?" Sookie asked in a worried tone.

"She did ask for our help Sookie, because she was supposed to be killed when she was alone that is why we always accompany her." Damien added.

"And also if Zoey-" Shaunee said

"Died that time-" Erin added

"The deaths of all vampires will begin." Jack added.

Bill and Sookie were now in shocked, "What!" they both said

"That fuck up Kalona was planning on burning all of us." Stark informed the two.

"Well Kalona is the fallen angel after all." Aphrodite retorted

"Fuck him! It's because of his son that Zoey was about to die the second time." Heath scowled.

"Actually it was also a bit of your fault, when you went out where it is dangerous." Aphrodite added which made Heath stiffen and became silent as he now began blaming himself while the others also agreeing to Aprhodite's which made Roey shout and ordered, "ENOUGH!"

All became silent, "We are not here to talk about the past!" She hissed, "Now tell me is Kalona on the move, or did you only want to warn me about the blood thing?"

"There goes Rose's mode." Dimitri said as Shaunee and Erin giggled on the other side.

"Zo—your scary when your Rose's mode." Aphrodite said

This made Roey rolled her eyes, "Oh please, if I don't go Rose mode you guys will be talking about the past then will be regretting all the faults you made at that time."

"You are indeed right to stop her, Priestess." Darius agreed to her.

"Hey! You're pledge to me Darius- honey. How come you favour her instead?" Aphrodite whined as the air began to relax again.

"But really guys. Is Kalona and Nefret attacking?" Stark asked.

"Don't worry arrow boy they are still not on a move, and were still on a look out if ever we got suspicion on what they are planning." Aphrodite replied

"So Bill is it?" Jack asked

This made Bill and Sookie perk-up, "Yes?"

"Are you and Sookie? Imprints?" Damien asked instead.

Roey scowled, "You guys don't need to answer if you don't want too, it's not their business."

"We are just" Shaunee said

"Curious." Erin added with a chuckled.

Sookie giggled, "I don't know if you called it imprint, but Bill drinks blood from me." She answered instead of Bill.

"Are vampires like yours Compton, can imprint?" Darius asked a bit interested in the other vampire race.

"I am not sure if that is what you call it, but indeed Sookie is mine." Bill stated.

Roey looked at Sookie and smiled, "You guys are imprinted if you could feel Sookie's feelings and knows if she is in danger or vice versa."

Bill looked at Roey, "I do feel Sookie's feelings, but Sookie doesn't feel if I am in need." He relied as Sookie nodded.

Heath grinned, "I guess that is one sided imprint."

"But their imprint is much easier than ours." Stark added

Aphrodite laughed, "Yes indeed. I rather have it one sided imprint than yours."

Sookie was now curious as she looked at Roey pleading to get some answers, "Why? Is your imprinting troublesome?"

"You seem to get that right Sookie." Dimitri said with a smirked.

"Why is that?" Bill asked

"It's because, if Zo- have sex with either one of her imprints, they will find out because of the scent and the feelings that Zo—is emitting them, and also her imprints tends to be overly protective they will go 'she's mine' mode. Because just one caress of Roey's hand in their face they will moan in pleasure that will lead to sex, maybe foursome sex." Aphrodite said in a chuckled.

"They do not need to know about the sex thing!" Roey hissed

"Well they are your imprints after all, they all love you. They're like your army men." She replied in a teasing sexy voiced.

Sookie laughed, "Which means that if Dimitri kisses Roey even from a far, while hiding from the other two, they will find out?"

Stark nodded, "Well yeah, because we could search in Roey's feeling on what she's doing or where she is."

Bill laughed, "Then if you did have sex with one of them the others will find out because they could smell your scent or feel your arousal."

Roey glared at Bill who laughed more, "Well that sums it all, then the other two of your imprints will make a move on you or you'll do foursome because imprints are like that. They don't want someone to be in the higher place in which they are imprinted too."

"Which means?" Sookie asked looking at Bill.

"That if Zoey kiss Dimitri passionately. She also needs to do it to Stark and Heath." Jack said.

"If she had sex with Stark-" Shaunee said

"She will have sex with Dimka and Heath." Erin added

Sookie chuckled and blushed, "That is an irritating way of imprint."

"I am glad I am not you Roey." Bill said with a smirked.

Roey glared at him but noticed the time, "Woah! I think we should be going now."

"Is it already late there priestess?" Darius asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, we need to go to sleep I still have work tomorrow." Sookie said noticing the time too.

"Well I guess will let you guys rest now, I just wanted to warn you about that bursting thing that is why I called." Aphrodite said

"Nice meeting you Bill and Sookie. Have a nice night" They all said as they now dropped the call.

...

"Well that was fun, now we know a lot about you guys." Sookie said smiling at them.

Heath nodded then sighed, "Well we also know about you guys, but we still haven't found out who we needed to find."

"We will eventually found out who he or she is eventually." Bill added as everyone agreed.

Then Roey showed her wallet and showed a picture of all her friends from Tulsa and also in Montana as she told who the person is one by one before going home.

"Then I guess will see you tomorrow?" Roey asked them as they nodded.

Sookie smiled, "Oh and maybe sometime, I'll show you in Fangtasia." She said

Dimitri looked at Bill as he answered, "A vampire bar."

"Bar?" Stark asked.

"Yes that some humans and vampires go to." He added

"Cool!" Heath said with a grinned, "I'll gladly go there."

Roey then looked at them, "Please don't tell this information on any vampire of your race Compton, unless I think it is needed." She said as an order with a serious toned.

As Bill froze looking at her serious face, "I will ensure you that Sookie and I won't tell anyone."

Heath chuckled, "She just turned Rose mode again."

Sookie giggled, "So you guys are going to pretend like humans?"

"Well we get to eat like humans. We are warm-blooded and have heartbeat." Dimitri said.

"This is still unbelievable, and hard to take." Bill said still can't take the face that there are other vampires.

Roey laughed, "Well believe it. That is why we told you and also goddess Nyx, about our secrets."

Bill nodded, "I am also grateful that I have met the goddess of all vampires."

"But she didn't help at all." Stark added making all laughed.

"I guess we should go now." Roey said

"We will be seeing you guys tomorrow?" Sookie asked.

"Of course." Dimitri replied as they then headed out and called for a taxi to go back to the hotel.

Sookie looked at Bill as they smiled to each other, "Well today is a different experience." Bill said

"It was fun learning about them and also finding out that they are different vampires." Sookie added

"Yes, Indeed." He replied as she nuzzled her neck, Sookie chuckled as Bill carried her to his bed.

...

_TBC_

_Hope you guys like this chapter..._

_Read and review if you like =]_


End file.
